1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a power management method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a power management method thereof which applies a universal plug and play (UPnP) protocol to a power save mode of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
People are increasingly using devices enabling establishment of a home network system with a universal plug and play (UPnP) which is a standard for securing interoperability. An image forming apparatus may be utilized as a control device by using the UPnP protocol.
The image forming apparatus forms an image on a document. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, or a multi-function device which has at least two functions.
As one of power management modes, the image forming apparatus has a power save mode in which power supplied to some components is cut off to reduce power consumption when the image forming apparatus does not perform, say, a print operation during a preset standby time.
Upon a reception of a request for a print job while in the power save mode, the image forming apparatus performs the print job and again enters the power save mode only after a lapse of the preset standby time from the completion of the print job. Thus, unnecessary power consumption occurs during the standby time.
For example, even if a user needs a temporary print job such as a reception of a fax, the image forming apparatus may unnecessarily consume power until the standby time elapses after the completion of printing the received fax data.